Sibuna
Sibuna is a group of anubis students who where specially invited by the three founding members Amber Millington, The orginal Sibuna member, Nina Martin, Founding member and fabian rutter, founding member. the Sibuna signal is to put your hand covering half of their face. Season 1 In season 1 Sibuna came together when their friend,Joy Mercer, Went missing, Amber came up eith the name of Sibuna (Anubis backwards) and together they each invited a member into the group, Patricia Williamson was invited by Nina and Alfie Lewis was invited by either Fabian Patricia or Amber. Nina met old lady Sarah who gave her a eye horris. Together they worked together to try and find Joy and found her!Jerome Clarke was feeling very suspicious when he did not know of Sibuna, when all of sibuna were acting strangley (and his best friend Alfie) so he soon found out about Rufus and started helping him in his quest to f ind 'the chosen one' to put the cup together and for Rufus to drink out of it with the elixier (water of life) but then Jerome soon found out about Rufus being evil and found out about sibuna from Afie so With the help of Jerome Clarke who had betrayed them but soon told them about the enemy Rufus Zeno, and they found Joy. Rufus had kiddnapped Patricia and had trapped Amber and Nina looking for Patricia but Fabian soon rescued them, and had posed as a private investigator of Patricias to help find Joy. All of Sibuna had been kiddnapped by Rufus in the season finale and Joy was mistaken for the chosen one who was actually Nina! And Sibuna found out about the teachers and Victors secret scoiety who had kiddnapped Joy. Season 2 In Season 2 Sibuna orginise a midnight feast together in the attic, where Nina finds the obituary for Rufus and the Sibuna relised he had died after what happened last term (Season 1) but they were soon interrupted by Joy,Jerome,m ick and mara (The rest of the Anubis house) But they did not know about Sibuna (exept Jerome but he did not kn ow it was about that) So Sibuna cover it up by saying it was a suprise party for Joy to welcome her back after being away for so long. Amber went to get another sheet but found a Anubis house doll house under a sheet. She brings it over and puts it on the floor but lands on Alfies toe and in pain he screams, but that makes Victor notice that they where all up there and all of them realise the dool house is a replica of the house and alfie says 'my dolly is going to die!' Victor soon interrupts them and they all come down exept Nina, Nina had to find a place to hide the cup (From season 1, only the chosen one aka herself can put it together) and with the help of her eye horris she finds a secret hiding place for it only the person with the eye horris can enter. Victor relises that Nina has not come down so he comes up and Nina has hid the cup, but in shock of Victor coming she steps back when he comes through the door and makes a box fall down, Nina is ordered by Victor to go down the stairs and Victor picks up Sarahs (Passed away know) doll which was broken and Nina overheard Victor pulled the string and then the doll started talking an d saying stuff about tears of gold water of life (elixier) Lifting wings to find a book and Fabian told Nina that one word means library. That night Nina gets a strange visit from an Egyption spirit in the attic when Nina was looking at the cup to check if it was still safe there. And Nina gets told she has to find the Mask of anubis or fourfit her life! She deffinetley needed to find that mask! But then for the elixier Victor had to get that mask for the tears of gold that you would cry for who ever wore the mask but the tears were a elixier resipe. It was Nina against Victor!